This invention relates to a cover that replaces the existing cover on a utility commodity meter. In particular, it relates to a system that includes a replacement cover that contains a reader for obtaining electric power usage information from the meter, a transmitter for sending that information to a remote receiver, and means for transferring that information from the reader to the transmitter. There are an estimated 265,000,000 utility electric meters in this country. These meters display, usually in kilowatts, the total amount of electric power that has been used on the line to which the meter is connected. Typically, the meter is read each month, usually by a person who goes to the location of the meter and copies down the current total amount of power used. The power company then uses that information to prepare a monthly bill.
Numerous meter cover inventions have been proposed to facilitate the automatic reading of electric meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,508 shows a rather complex calculating system using microprocessors to display KwHr data under the glass. The display shows up to 12 parameters in coded format derived from logic circuits and optical pulse devices.
Cover mounted Time-of-Day registers (TOD) are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,789. The registers communicate by way of light radiations to an external programmer reader device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,335 shows a cover which allows multiplexing in a single optical port which allows several parameters to be read through a single port. The meter cover is complicated with two or more electronic circuits.
A cover refinement for poly-phase meters is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,213 which has Time-of-Day registers mounted inside the cover and can transmit this data optically to external reader devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,810 shows a meter cover with an optical coupler with a conduit, lens, and a means for engaging external reader and coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,803 is exactly similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,810.
A meter cover with reduced torque needed to close is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,504.
A viewing window with light pipes for viewing is the basis of U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,742, which is manufactured from polycarbonate and acrylic material.
A thermoplastic injection molded cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,932. This embodiment is tamper resistant and weather proof. The cover has a terminal box on the bottom of the cover.